ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Shaun Baxter (Bax 10)
'''Shaun Baxter, Bax '''or '''Bax 10 '''mostly is the main protagonist in Bax 10: When Omnitrixes Collides and the wielder of the Baxatrix. He is the protector of Earth-107 along with his friends Arctic, FourFour, Nina, Hard Drive, his pet Zendrum and his girlfriend Korrinax. Appearance Shaun is a 20 year old technician mechanic who is 6'10. He very much looks like Adult Ben Tennyson but different is his hair and facial hair color is black. He wears a gray shirt with a T-shape design along with a slick exo-suit shirt under it connected to his chest which he can remove anytime and fingerless gloves. He wears a utility belt for ammo, devices and such. He also wears green cargo pants with armor knee pads and combat boots. Personalty Shaun is humorous taking from his father's side and is sometimes serious when it comes to life and death situations. Taking from his mother's side he is very kind to others, respectful, also sometimes playful when it comes around Korrinax and friendly when it comes to meeting new people. Power's and Abilities Baxter uses his Baxatrix as a weapon to defend himself, Earth the universe against King Ucrona. Weakness Bax sometimes can be a bit persistent when something doesn't go his way because it cane be his downfall to when fighting which could cost someones life. He also sometimes can dwell over someones death if he couldn't save them and feel very guilty blaming himself for their deaths. Sometimes his anger clouds his judgement making him sometimes unreasonable when it comes to dire situations and won't listen to anyone else unless if they had proof of the situation but really a good person at heart. Biography Background Baxter is Mechanic Technician in the Plumber Enforcers as his whole family are mechanic technicians. He has joined the Plumber Enforcers since the Earth's army's have been destroyed by King Ucrona. He joined after he built the Baxatrix. He lives in Queens, New York City in a technology part store of alien and human technology that he builds and sells formerly owned by his dad Michael Baxter which he sadly died from the Ucrona's Invasion fighting in it. The family he only has left is his mother Janice Baxter which. He took over after a while after the war five years ago while Earth was rebuilding slowly. He then passed the store over to his mother to work in the Plumber Enforcers which she was okay with but sometimes come over to help out in the store on his downtime. Bax 10: When Omnitrixes Collides While Bax was working the Enforcer Plumbers HQ he finds a dimension rip in space only to find King Ucrona going through to find the original Ben Tennyson and destroy his planet Earth in hoping to get rid of Baxter. Baxter couldn't let that happen so he and friends went through the rip following him to Ben's Earth. Ben finds Baxter at his Earth as Baxter explains what is going on and hoping they can work together to stop him from destroying this Earth and conquering the dimension. Relationships Family * Janice Baxter (Mother) * Michael Baxter (Father) (Deceased) Friends * Hard Drive * Arctic * FourFour * Nina Venus * Zendrum (Pet) Love interests * Korrinax - Baxter's Girlfriend since he joined the Plumber Enforcers boot camp and met Korrinax in the same platoon. They had a lot in common in music, art and many other things. Till one night when they were alone and took their friendship to whole new level ending their friendship and became a couple since then. Allies * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Rook * Zed Appearances * Bax 10: When Omnitrixes Collides Gallery Bax Shuan Baxter.jpg|Shaun Baxter (Bax 10) Bax_Shuan_Baxter_with_Baxatrix.jpg|Shaun with Baxatrix Baxatrix Omnitrix .jpg|Baxatrix Powered Up Omnitrix Baxatrix Powered Down.jpg|Baxatrix Powered Down Bax Saleen Mustang.jpg|Baxter's Saleen Mustang Bax-Cycle.jpg|Bax-Cycle Category:Bax 10: When Omnitrixes Collides Category:Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Human Males Category:User:Master DA Category:Earth-107 Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Alternate Counterparts